


Of Summer Saturdays and Sundaes

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Ice Cream Truck AU, M/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi drives an ice cream truck for his uncle during the summer and Eren is an annoying sophomore who races out the door whenever he hears the tinny music echo off the identical suburban houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Summer Saturdays and Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user cissyswonderland directed me to blauerozen's ereri [Ice Cream Truck Driver AU](http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/109003476609/riren-ereri-au-where-levi-is-an-ice-cream-truck) and, uh, things happened.
> 
> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you like!

"Hmm, I think I'll take two drumsticks, a strawberry shortcake, a Flintstones push-up pop—you know make that three—a fudgsicle, and—"

"Hey mister! You're holding up the line!"

"You know what Susan? I was here first so you're just gonna have to sit your buttcheeks down and wait while the big kids talk okay?" Eren snapped at the tomboy behind him. "Man, sorry about that. Say, Levi, are you going to Sasha Braus’s birthday party? I mean, it's gonna be at the lake so you know it's gonna be sweet! But then, you know, I guess you are used to sweet things."

Eren leaned against the counter, resting his chin on his forearms, knees bent inward, rotating his ankle in little circles as he blinked upward at the unimpressed ice cream truck driver.

"C'mon Eren!" another kid whined. "We have to get back to our game!"

"Billy, can you not see I'm busy here?"

"I'm gonna tell Jean you're the one who dented his Porsche!" Billy threatened.

"And I will rat you out to Mr. Hannes about who really broke his window!" Eren shot back.

"$12.50,” said Levi punching the numbers in.

"Oh, right, uhhh," Eren dug around in his pocket. "Heh, seems I'm a nickel short."

He looked up at Levi with a sheepish grin.

"I could take off the Flintstones—" Levi started.

"I only have $1.45."

Levi snorted in annoyance.

"Do you think you could just pretend I have enough for a Flintstones push-up? I mean it's _only_ 5 cents."

"Yeah and if I'd _only_ been a centimeter taller I could've been an astronaut," Levi's ironic drawl seemed out of place with the white paper hat on his head his uncle forced him to wear.

He turned from Eren. "Next!"

"Finally," Billy Kirstein crowed, swiveling his scooter around so it smacked Eren in the ankles.

Eren limped to the back of the line and received a dirty look from a girl wearing pigtails. When he made it to the front again, Levi wiped down the counter, pulled it up and secured it before sliding the window shut. He stuck the key in the ignition and after a few turns it started.

“I think Reiner was going to get his older cousin to buy a keg,” Eren said popping up suddenly by the driver’s window making Levi jump. “I mean, I know an upperclassmen like you doesn’t want to hang out with a bunch of sophomores but your friends would totally be invited too.”

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the window frame and batting his eyelashes up at Levi. Levi squinted his eyes and began quickly rolling the window up, taking Eren’s elbows with it.

“I mean, it’s cool, if you don’t want to, but I mean, it’s not like you wouldn’t know anyone there! I’d be there!” Eren’s voice was muffled on the other side of the glass.

Levi cranked the AC and then punched the music. Only when “[Turkey in the Straw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZB6WXDuM1g&feature=youtu.be)” started and drowned out Eren’s chatter, did Levi finally let out a long sigh. He put the truck in gear and ignored Eren hopping along next to him.

“Do you think I could make the varsity team this year? I know I’m only going be a sophomore but I have a pretty high batting average. I could probably—“

Eren started jogging as Levi shifted and then finally he was going too fast for Eren to run along next to him. Levi began happily whistling along to the tune on the speakers as Eren’s form got smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.

<*>

“What flavor popsicle did you want?” Levi asked the shy eight year old in who had all of her change in a frog coin purse.

She stared up at him wide-eyed before whispering to her older sister.

“She wants cherry,” the older girl confirmed.

“$1.50,” Levi said.

She stared at her coins and then at Levi’s scary face before carefully placing the frog on his counter.

“How many quarters to a dollar?” Levi asked her patiently, leaning out the window.

“F-four,” she answered.

He plucked out four quarters.

“So how much more do you owe me?” he prompted.

“Fifty cents,” she tried. “But I don’t have any more quarters…”

“How can you make 25 cents out of dimes and nickels?”

“Two dimes and one nickel.”

He pulled out the two dimes and one nickel. She understood and plucked out the final two dimes and a nickel herself, sticking her tongue through her missing front teeth.

“And here’s your cherry popsicle!” Levi said handing it to her.

She took it grinning.

“What do you say?” her sister prompted.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Next?”

“It’s just, I think I could hit even the curveball you threw at states!” Eren panted up to the window, dripping sweat onto the counter.

“Next?” Levi called looking around him.

“I’ve been practicing every week at the batting cages and—“

There was a loud sound like a tin can being kicked as some tweens on bikes threw rocks at the speakers on the roof of Levi’s truck.

“HEY!” Levi shouted at them as they quickly pedaled away. “Hitch! Don’t think just because I’m friends with your sister I won’t hold you by your ankles over the bridge you little sh—hey!”

Eren had used the distraction of Hitch’s little gang to reach over through the window and snag a popsicle for himself.

“You have to pay for that!” Levi shouted after him.

“Five-finger discount!” Eren called back hopping onto the Bodt front lawn.

“Eren, you give that back this second or—“

Eren held the wrapper pinched between his thumb and forefinger, ready to tear it open.

“My uncle counts the inventory for every single cone, Eren, and if I’m off by even a penny it comes out of my paycheck! Eren! Don’t you dare open that!”

He dared.

“That’s it,” Levi said ripping off his paper hat and storming from the truck. “You’re dead, Jaeger.”

Eren made a loud popping noise as he gave a slow suck on the grape flavored treat.

“Mmm,” he teased and then started running as Levi ran at him.

“You spit that out!” Levi ordered.

Eren instead shoved the whole thing in his mouth, intent on devouring it whole. Levi tackled him around the middle.

“Spit it out!” Levi said, slapping at Eren as they tussled on the grass.

“I’m gonna eat the whole thing and there’s nothing you can do to stop me—ow, OW!”

“What?” Levi asked because he had given up hitting Eren and was instead digging through his pockets for change.

“Brainfreeze! Ow! It hurts!”

“That’s nature’s way of telling you you’re an idiot!” Levi flicked him between the eyes.

“Ow!” Eren clutched his head and continued rolling about underneath him. “It really hurts.”

Levi rolled his eyes and pressed his palm onto Eren’s forehead, gently massaging him.

“Better?”

“No,” Eren sniffed.

“What would make it better? Some water?”

“Maybe an ice cream sandwich?” Eren tried, opening one eye.

Levi groaned and struggled off of him.

“Or your phone number?” came Eren’s quick follow-up as he sat up onto his elbows.

“Look at this, you got grass stains on my pants,” Levi grumped, looking at his white uniform pants (his entire uniform was white save for the pink bowtie).

“Oh no, you got grass stains on your pants and I got grass stains on my back, what will people think?” Eren teased, tossing the popsicle stick with his tongue from one corner of his mouth to the other and stretching out on the Bodt’s well-groomed lawn.

Levi eyed the gap of bronzed skin between Eren’s grape stained shirt and his dirty cargo shorts.

“Yeah, well, you owe me $1.50,” Levi mumbled.

“Why won’t you give me your number?” Eren whined, hopping around to the window again.

“Tell you what, if you can make it all the way to my next stop at the soccer fields, then you can have my number,” Levi challenged.

“Deal!” Eren shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

Levi switched on the music just so Eren couldn’t hear his laughter. The soccer fields were always busy on Saturdays, usually with some tournament or birthday party or church event so it was a goldmine. It was also well over 5 miles away and unless Eren were struck by lightning and switched places with Usain Bolt, there was no way Eren was going to make it there before Levi packed up home for the day. Even if he raced back to his house and jumped in his ugly Dodge Neon, he would never make it in time.

He hid his smile as he watched poor Eren desperately try to keep pace with the truck, but forced his eyes ahead of him. When he next looked in his rear view mirror, Eren was nowhere to be seen. The pride and satisfaction at his victory was quickly replaced with a morose sigh as he tapped at the wheel. Saturdays driving the ice cream truck were so boring, now made even more so by Eren’s absence.

A whole quinceañera later and Levi had sold out of chocolate éclairs and chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches and made quite a killing really. He closed the window and turned off the music and counted down the change, locking it and putting it away. He heard a tap at the window.

“Sorry closed!” Levi shouted.

“I—made—it!” Eren panted.

“Oh my god,” Levi said, ripping open the back doors.

Eren was dripping in sweat on the 80 degree day but looked very happy with himself.

“How about your number?” Eren slurred before nearly collapsing.

“Drink some water!” Levi insisted, pulling Eren inside the double doors of the truck and closing them.

“It’s warmer in here than it is out there!” Eren complained as Levi shoved a water bottle at him.

“That’s because the coolers give off heat. How on earth did you make it here?”

Even if he ran the full five miles, his time was too good.

“Took a shortcut across the graveyard and the Springer’s cornfield,” Eren grinned at his own cunning, his eyes shut tight. “Oh, everything is spinning. I might puke.”

“Don’t you dare!” Levi warned.

He grabbed the fan and aimed it at Eren’s face.

“Oh,” Eren hummed. “That feels nice.”

He continued making little huffing noises, his arm thrown over his eyes and Levi leaned over to look at him. Without warning, he felt Eren’s hands on either side of his head and Eren pulled him down for a kiss. On instinct, Levi pulled away, but his strong arms began to shake as he felt the petal softness of Eren’s lips, just slightly sticky with sweat and tasting of grape. Levi figured to hell with it. He let his arms collapse and he sank on top of Eren. Eren was wet with sweat and Levi felt it soak through his uniform and he knew his Uncle Kenny would yell at him and force him to take it to the dry cleaners, but he didn’t care.

When Hanji first pointed out the freshman who lingered too long by Levi’s locker or insisted on carrying all of the team’s equipment or who cheered extra loud whenever Levi came up to pitch, Levi had thought it was cute. And it was. Cute. Eren was cute.

“What?” Eren asked, his hands slipping around Levi’s waist.

“You’re cute,” Levi repeated breathlessly, feeling as though he were the one who had run a good two miles.

Eren smiled and Levi accidentally kissed his teeth but he never claimed to be a good kisser. Eren laughed and turned his head to the side and Levi was simultaneously thrilled he had made Eren laugh and frustrated that he had taken those lips away from him. Eren kissed him again and _sweet cherry soda_ Eren was good at this, he didn’t accidentally click teeth and he didn’t shove his tongue (oh god, Levi had forgotten about tongues) in Levi’s mouth without permission. He kissed like how a Disney prince looks, all charm and sweetness and confidence and Levi was so lost in those lips that he completely forgot about getting the truck back to the garage by five so Uncle Kenny could make it to his pinochle game.

“So,” Eren said as they broke for air. “Now that I’m your boyfriend, do I get discounts on the ice cream?”

“Boyfriend?” Levi raised a thin eyebrow.

Eren hooked him by that ugly pink bowtie and kissed him again.

“Boyfriend,” Levi agreed dizzily.

There was a sharp rap at the window and Levi jumped.

“We’re all sold out!” Levi shouted as Eren giggled into his neck.

“Levi? It’s Carla Jaeger. Is Eren in there with you?”

“Shit,” Eren hissed.

Levi cautiously opened the window as Eren crawled around on the floor out of sight.

“Hello, Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi said, straightening his tie. “No, I haven’t seen Eren all day. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, he was supposed to mow the lawn but stopped in the middle when he heard the music from your truck,” Mrs. Jaeger said, eyeing the very familiar fingers that were attempting to open the back double doors without being seen. “Well, if you do see him, tell him that his father is furious and he had better finish it or else he won’t be getting his allowance, which by the way he only seems to spend on ice cream and sweets.”

“Oh, yeah,” Levi nodded as Eren snuck out the double doors and closed them quietly. “You gotta watch his sugar intake or else he’ll wind up with diabetes like my Uncle Kenny.”

Mrs. Jaeger gave him a polite smile and Levi attempted to mimic her, but found sincere smiles were much more difficult when you haven’t practiced in a while.

“Well, again, if you see him, let him know to come home.”

“Right-o,” Levi saluted like a moron.

“And congratulations on states. You know Eren wants to join the varsity team now.”

“Well, he’ll have to try out like everyone else,” Levi swallowed heavily.

“Bye now!” she waved.

Levi crawled into the front seat and watched Mrs. Jaeger get into her sedan. Eren gave a thumbs up from the trunk where he’d crawled in because his legs were too jelly to walk. Levi’s eyes widened and he simultaneously slammed on the horn and hit the music. Mrs. Jaeger rolled down her window.

“Yes?” she asked, looking concerned.

“Uhhh,” he trailed off. “Be careful on potholes?”

“I see,” Mrs. Jaeger said after several seconds. “You take care now!”

<*>

“You’re not going with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean?” Dr. Jaeger asked as Eren fussed with his hair.

“No, I told you, my date is picking me up!” Eren stomped around looking for his Converses.

“Date?” Dr. Jaeger looked at his wife for more information.

“Kenny Ackerman’s nephew,” Mrs. Jaeger informed him. “You know, he drives around that noisy ice cream truck?”

“Oh,” Dr. Jaeger shook his head. “I just thought Eren really liked ice cream.”

“He seems like a good boy, even if he lied straight to my face,” Mrs. Jaeger said, picking up Eren’s shoes and holding them out.

“Thanks Mom!”

A horn sounded.

“That’s him! I gotta go!” Eren jumped excitedly.

“He’s not going to come to the door himself?” Dr. Jaeger crossed his arms in annoyance.

But when Eren nearly ripped the door off its handles to leave, Levi was standing on the doorstep.

“Sorry, my friends,” he indicated Hanji, Erwin and Mike hanging out the windows.

“Oh, you took the truck,” Eren said pausing to fix the tongue of his shoe.

“Yeah, it’s kind of the only vehicle I have,” Levi scratched the short hairs on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“No, it’s awesome,” Eren said eagerly.

“There’s no ice cream inside,” Levi said quickly.

“Oh…well that’s okay too,” Eren shrugged in disappointment.

“Which one of you is the designated driver?” Dr. Jaeger shouted at them.

“Oh Dr. Jaeger, we wouldn’t dream of drinking alcohol,” Erwin lied smoothly. “And may I say Mrs. Jaeger that is a beautiful blouse?”

“I am,” Levi said quickly when both of Eren’s parents looked unimpressed. “If I get a single scratch on the truck my uncle will kill me.”

That appeared enough for Dr. Jaeger.

“Now, if you feel uncomfortable, you call us,” Mrs. Jaeger said as Eren rolled his eyes. “And if there is drinking, I’d rather you all stay there by the lake than try to drive, okay?”

“We’ll be fine mom. Bye!”

“Oh, I worry,” Mrs. Jaeger said waving them off as Hanji decided to play the truck music over Levi’s protests.

“You know this means we have the house to ourselves, right?” Dr. Jaeger pointed out.

Levi and Eren didn’t join the rest of the group in drinking. They instead crawled on top of the truck and watched the stars and kissed under that dark blanket of sky, the bonfire and party raging below, too busy in each other’s laughter to pay any attention.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t gotten ice cream from a truck in YEARS so I don’t think they still carry the same treats. Like, can you even find Flintstones push-up pops anymore? Those were amazing. *_* SNK AU where Flintstones orange push-ups are still available everywhere. And FYI, drumsticks are a type of ice cream treat, he’s not ordering chicken legs.
> 
> Also “Turkey in the Straw” is an American folk song that is very popular with ice cream trucks, but as with most things in America it has a checkered past [checkered past](http://www.npr.org/blogs/codeswitch/2014/05/11/310708342/recall-that-ice-cream-truck-song-we-have-unpleasant-news-for-you) that not everyone is aware of (same with other popular folk songs also played by trucks like “Oh! Susanna” and “Camptown Races”). There, I hope you learned something while reading a fluff fic. The ice cream trucks near me now only play Christmas songs, which in July is very obnoxious.
> 
> If you liked this fic, please check out my other fics!


End file.
